Lazos y flores en Sunagakure
by Pitukel
Summary: San Valentín o día de los enamorados no fue nunca una festividad que se celebrara en Sunagakure, es más, el propio Kazekage, su hermano Gaara, no lo veía como una fiesta útil y beneficiosa para su aldea. Así que, ¿que le ha hecho cambiar de opinión de un año para otro y convertir la desértica villa de la arena en una de color rosa y rojo? Que se lo explicaran porque no lo entendía.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para mí y vuestro disfrute personal.**

 **Pareja principal:**

 **-Gaara/Hinata**

 **Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Rojo, rosa y blanco, eso es todo lo que envolvía a la arenosa aldea de Sunagakure con cada paso dado por sus calles, pancartas y lazos entre un poste de luz a trozo, realistas flores de papel decorando las fachadas de los establecimientos, aroma a flores de los perfumes que las chicas se ponían, emperifolladas, que se cruzaban con él para ir a una cita.

Empalagoso si le pedían su opinión. Y no era para menos, ¿cómo su hermano se había dejado engañar de esa manera? Ese dulzón día de los enamorados era una estupidez, un método para fomentar el consumo entre la población que las esposas de los miembros del consejo quisieron emular de Konoha porque según ellas un día dedicado a la persona amada merecía ser celebrado.

Gaara dijo un rotundo no cuando los consejeros, mandados por sus mujeres, fueron a darle la propuesta para llevarla a cabo, pero claro, no contaban con que era el pelirrojo quien daba el voto final, después de todo él era quien debía firmar el archivo donde la idea se plasmaba.

Él por su parte supo que contestaría sin necesidad de leer las hojas que su hermano ojeó en completo silencio y que guardó en la amarillenta carpeta para dejarla sobre la mesa y alejarla con sus dedos antes de seguir con los informes que rellenaba antes de su entrada a la oficina.

Esa elevación peculiar que no duró más que un par de segundos y la tensión leve en su espalda fue la silenciosa respuesta, que él, siendo su hermano mayor y mano derecha, podía leer sin necesidad de una palabra.

 _-Es una pérdida de tiempo innecesaria este tal día de San Valentín, Suna tiene cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que celebrar una fiesta de este índole, por no mencionar que podemos obtener beneficios en las arcas de otra forma._

Fue tangente, a pesar de las insistencias de todos ellos bajo la orden de sus cónyuges, claro que, si el Kazekage decía que no, era no, les gustara o no. Y así fue durante tres años cada vez que se acercaba el mes de febrero.

-Demonios- maldijo sin querer cuando al entrar a la torre cilíndrica del líder de la aldea, una guirnalda de rosas de papel rojas y blancas se le envolvió alrededor del cuello.

Sus ojos negros miraron asqueado alrededor, los pasillos antes sobrios en tonos arena y marrón eran ahora mancillados con una llamativa alfombra roja que parecía interminable, cintas rosas con volantes en las paredes y los antes vacíos jarrones en tonos oro plagados de arreglos florales.

Daba gracias a no haber comido porque la misión de la que venía no le había dado tiempo a ello, o ya estaría vomitando lo ingerido ante tanto adorno pomposo.

¿Cómo Gaara había accedido a esto? Si le parecía una idea irrelevante e improductiva, es más, le dijo cuando estuvieron a solas una vez que pensaba que era una fiesta banal, se podía demostrar el cariño hacia alguien todos los días, no en uno en particular. Así que, ¿qué le hizo cambiar de opinión?

Encontrar un corazón de felpa hecho a mano de volantes de encaje alrededor le hizo temblar, más estando dicho adorno colgando de la puerta del Kazekage, de su hermano. Por Dios, de Gaara.

Abrió la puerta sin llamar, olvidándose de las muchas veces que había sido regañado por eso, y al mirar dentro encontró la razón de que su hermano hubiera caído en las redes de las mujeres de los asesores, en por qué ahora la aldea estaba repleta de flores y guirnaldas con motivos románticos, del corazón sobre la puerta y de la caja de bombones abierta sobre su escritorio junto a un gigantesco ramo de rosas rojas que debería de haber costado una fortuna porque en Suna no había flores como en otro país por ser desértico.

El líder de la villa estaba disfrutando de un lento beso achocolatado, cuyo bombón podía verlo pasarse de una boca a otra mientras las manos masculinas evitaban cualquier marcha del cuerpo femenino que estaba sentado sobre su mesa, acariciando el pelo de su nuca con la misma ternura con la que se arrullaba a un niño.

Una sola palabra para describirlo.

-Asqueroso…-dijo en voz alta sin quererlo, pero es que no era para menos teniendo en cuenta la escena que sus ojos estaban apreciando.

Su voz por lo pronto, llamó la atención de ambos, interrumpiendo lo que fueran que estuvieran haciendo y lo que tal vez, pudieran hacer después si no hubiera llegado en ese momento a la oficina.

-Ho-hola- fue saludado con timidez y vergüenza por la que en ese momento era una jounin de intercambio para mostrar técnicas a la aldea y ayudar en la academia en un proyecto de mezclado de conocimiento que Kakashi les propuso por correo urgente, el intercambio de Temari como profesora provisional y, lo que poca gente sabia, casi nadie, la mujer fuera de su familia que había conseguido recibir el afecto, romántico, del Kazekage.

Lo que él, siendo como era, entendía como romántico por supuesto. Hasta no hace mucho no entendía para que servía un beso. Lo entendió por completo cuando la conoció a ella, lo que hacía sospechar el cómo lo había descubierto y el cambio drástico en esos dos cuando estaban cerca en uno del otro. Hace poco más de medio año.

-Hinata- levantó una mano como saludo despreocupado, ignorando como ella apretaba la madera del escritorio, incomoda, por haber sido descubierta de tal manera. Aún presa en la mesa por el cuerpo y brazos con quien había estado comiéndose de manera poco ortodoxa, un bombón de café.

Cambió la mirada a la máxima autoridad dentro de aquella muralla que protegía su hogar para encontrarlo mirándole fijamente, dándole vueltas al trozo de chocolate en la boca para erguirse y cruzar los brazos en un hábito que tenía desde que tenía memoria.

-Te he dicho que llames antes de entrar, ¿tengo que poner un cartel en la pared para que obedezcas? –cualquiera tomaría su voz monotona como una frase reprobatoria, pero él, que llevaba toda la vida viviendo con su hermano, sabía que eso era una amenaza y no una riña por no haber avisado de su llegada.

-Tranquilo, se me ha olvidado, vengo cansado de la misión- y aturdido por cómo estaba decorada toda la aldea, pero prefirió callar eso, su hermano no estaba de humor para picarle en lo que sería una broma por haber sucumbido a una mujer.

Tampoco es que importe mucho, no tomaría mucho tiempo para que retomaran lo dejado cuando estuvieran a solas en la oficina otra vez y él no estuviera, después de todo era el único en todo el pueblo que no llamaba a su puerta.

Hasta ahora no se percató del cubre mesa que tenía en el escritorio, rojo con volantes, tan femenino y fuera de lugar. Estaba seguro que eso y el estado de toda la ciudad era porque Hinata habría dicho que le parecía una idea bonita y nostálgica cuando los del consejo fueron a insistirle un año más y se lo hubiera comentado a ella tras negarse y encontrarla por los pasillos, y Gaara no habría tardado en tomar el archivo del cuarto privado del subsuelo de propuestas denegadas y firmarlo al instante para complacerla.

Como si no lo conociera, siempre decía que su deber era complacer y proteger a su pueblo, y la Hyûga por el momento estaba viviendo allí, con ellos, lado a lado de la habitación del pelirrojo.

Otra cosa de la que sospechaba, y que decidía guardarse para sí porque apreciaba su vida. No quería tentar a la suerte y soltar lo que ya era bastante claro de percibir.

Las esposas del consejo estarían encantadas con la llegada de la peliazul, se salieron con la suya al final. Y lo que aprovecharían ahora para sacar ideas que la Hyuga también estuviera de acuerdo para hacerle caer como había caído en esto del día de los enamorados.

-Creo que será mejor que me marche entonces- se puso de pie y alisó su traje tradicional de Suna que adquirió junto a otro par más al día siguiente de su llegada por el golpe de calor que recibió. Un ligero traje de dos piezas blanco con motivos dorados y turquesas que a pesar de ser holgado, resaltaban su cuerpo curvilíneo- Te veo luego.

Olvidando a Kankuro, que estaba junto a la puerta, miró los perlados ojos de ella con lo que le pareció un puchero, insólito.

Ella tomó sus manos con las mejillas rojas, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos y sonriéndole con un cariño que incuso a él, lo abrumaba. Su hermano iba a recibir el amor que nunca tuvo en un tiempo récord si le trataba siempre tal cual le miraba.

Rozó su pequeña y respingona nariz con la del pelirrojo, robándole este un pequeño beso en los labios y posar su frente con la de ella.

-Puedes quedarte, no es confidencial- adoraba su olor a hierbas medicinales por sus ungüentos envolver su oficina que olía a tinta. Además, su presencia lo tranquilizaba y le daba calma, lo cual agradecía cuando los informes le agobiaban, no tenía más que mirarla sentada en el sillón de la esquina escribiendo sus cartas de correspondencia y aspirar el aire impregnado de la lavanda y la manzanilla para serenarse.

-Es mejor que no esté, no quiero causarte problemas- los ninjas a sus órdenes empezaban a sospechar al verla tanto en su despacho durante tanto tiempo, ninguna reunión duraba tanto tiempo como el que se queda allí. Incluso había días que se iban juntos tras terminar la jornada intensiva del lider de la ciudad- Además, tengo que prepararme para esta noche.

Parpadeó y cerró los ojos mientras hacía memoria, asintiendo al momento.

-La cena, olvidé que teníamos mesa reservada- se acercó a su oído, hablándole bajo y acariciando su cadera por fuera de la ropa- Ponte el vestido rojo, me gusta cómo te queda.

Gustar seria quedarse corto, vaya si lo sabía, ese vestido hasta las rodillas con lentejuelas y de corte princesa había conseguido cosas en él que no se esperaba, sobre todo aquello que pasó cuando fue el festival de invierno. Su rostro adquiría el tono rojo del vestido con el mero recuerdo que tenía en un callejón cercano a la torre.

Si la gente supiera cuan apasionado y humano era en realidad su gobernante, ella lo sabía perfectamente y, si lo comprendía bien el tiempo que llevaban juntos en secreto y que esa noche saldría a la luz al salir a comer juntos, volviera a ponerse como en ese callejón si se ponía el vestido que le estaba diciendo que se pusiera.

-Está bien- rió cuando sintió sus labios sobre su mejilla, bajando por su cuello- No vemos luego, no tardes en llegar.

-No lo haré- No pensaba hacerlo, menos si iba a llevar ese traje, oh señor, fue una locura cuando la vio salir con semejante vestido. Todo control se fue a la nada al ver sus piernas desnudas y su pequeña espalda al descubierto, todo lo que en su más secreta mente quería hacerle, se lo hizo.

Desde entonces ya no pudo parar, le era imposible. Hinata conseguía hacer de su quietud inútil e inexistente.

Kankuro ajeno a la conversación y pensamientos de los dos, cosa que tampoco deseaba saber por nada en el mundo, no podía evitar el sentir repulsión al verlos acaramelados e íntimos.

Su mente como hermano mayor y el conocimiento de saber cuan reservado y frío fue siempre Gaara, no lo aguantaba. Aunque eso no significara que no estuviera contento por él.

Ese nefasto día llamado San Valentín había traído algo nuevo a Suna a parte de muchos ingresos por las tiendas después de todo.

Su Kazekage estaba estúpidamente enamorado. Con eso bastaba soportar todo aquello, aunque quisiera que pasara pronto el día antes de que sufriera una subida de azúcar.

 **FIN.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hola a todos y como primordial, ¡Feliz San Valentín! La verdad es que estaba preocupada porque no se me ocurría nada para este día, con tema específico el propio día a celebrar. Muchos creen que escribir del día de los enamorados el fácil, pero no saben cuan equivocados están, todos los temas referentes a este día ya están más que usados y convertidos en un cliché.**

 **¡Yo quería algo nuevo! Y salió esta cosa rara que espero que de todas maneras, os haya gustado.**

 **Por favor, cualquier fallo que me digáis que veis al leer.**

 **Sin más me despido, tengo que escribir el capítulo nuevo de Quebrantando las reglas.**

 **Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**

 **Publicado el 14 de febrero de 2016.**


End file.
